Treating Her New Pet
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Short One-shot focusing on the Integra and Seras finger licking/blood drinking scene. When I eventually saw that, I couldn't help but feel it was more about control and power than anything else. So... here's my take on it. Some light IxS elements.


**Treating Her New Pet**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN:** Yeah, I'm sure there's already plenty of fanfictions involving the scene where Integra cuts her finger and feeds Seras some of her blood. But I wanted to try my hand at it anyway- see how it would turn out. And... well, this was the result.

Integra stood at the door and watched as the she-vamp raised the spoon to her mouth. The creature took a sip, and then began hacking and coughing until she was forced to spit it out. And Integra felt a brief twitch of something (sympathy perhaps?) course through her.

When Alucard had first brought his new Draculina home, Integra had been... displeased (to say the least). She cared for Alucard. Heck, the knight knew that if not for her servant she wouldn't have even lived to see her thirteen birthday. However- as much as she cared for her 'pet' -the last thing Integra wanted was another vampire running around her home. She just didn't need that kind of aggravation; one Alucard was _more _than enough.

Sure, he was loyal to her. She had no doubt of that. But he was also... 'mischievous' (to be kind). He seemed to derive great pleasure from stretching his leash as far as he possibly could and then just waiting for her to yank it, and bring him back to her feet.

He enjoyed the 'game'. And, occasionally, she did as well... But, it was taxing, and she neither needed... nor wanted to play it with another vampire. However, as time slipped by, Integra discovered that the fledgling was not like her master.

Up until the knight's 'new pet' came along, Alucard was the only vampire with which Integra had had extended contact. So, she naturally assumed that all vampires would be like him... at least when it came to issues of dominance- masters and servants. But, that was not the case. Seras showed no interest whatsoever in 'tugging at her leash'. The fledgling seemed perfectly content (even happy) to serve without questions, reservation or any desire to make her new masters 'work to maintain their dominance'. And after a lifetime of struggling (with... well, almost everyone) to be taken seriously, Seras's easy submission was... refreshing.

Integra figured that (eventually) she'd probably have grown bored if everyone around her made things so easy, but it was nice to have at least one 'person' (other than her aging butler) follow her without any challenging or game playing. "It's hard... isn't it?" the knight asked as she entered the room.

"S-Sir?" Seras replied, finally noticing the presence of her master's master.

Integra tossed a blood packet onto the table; she tossed it right in front of Seras. "Walter told me about your... 'problem'." The knight paused briefly before continuing, "Why won't you drink blood?" She paused again. "You're no longer human; you're a vampire, Seras."

"It's... It's just... Th-that is to say... Um..." Seras stammered, and Integra took a few steps closer to the vampire.

A silver knife glittered, reflecting moonlight towards Integra's glasses. She snatched it up in one quick, fluid motion. The vampire sitting before her let out a single gulp... and then was silent. For the briefest of moments, Integra just stood there with the silver knife in her hand. She enjoyed the apprehension that played across Seras's face... the fear.

Then Integra jerked the knife, roughly cutting a hole through her right glove and down her index finger. The knight grimaced for a second, and Seras's fear gave way to surprise and shock. "Wh-what are you doing?! S-sir Integra?"

"I seem to have cut my finger, Seras," the platinum-blonde responded, an obvious coyness in her tone. "Lick it for me."

"S-s-sir?" Seras stuttered.

"Lick it for me; and that's an order... You CAN follow orders, can't you?"

Seras nodded and leaned forward. Slowly, hesitantly she stuck out her tongue and touched it to Integra's bloody digit.

"That's a good girl, Seras... After all, we wouldn't want it to get infected now, would we?" Seras didn't reply; she was getting too into the licking. The blood of her master's master was driving her nearly mad with an unnatural desire, one that the small trail of blood leaking from Integra's finger was just partially sating.

The knight smirked down at her new pet. "Careful now, Police Girl... Don't bite down," she half-joked as she looked into the red eyes of the servant hungrily lapping at her finger. The vampire could only moan in reply; and although Integra was better at hiding her emotions, she was enjoying the experience every bit as much as the she-vamp.

There was a 'drug' present in vampire saliva. It worked to sterilize wounds. But, it also had the effect of creating a euphoric sensation as it entered the human bloodstream. It provided a means to emotionally overpower the vampire's victims and keep them from trying to escape while their very life force was sucked away.

Yet, the amount of this drug entering Integra's body through the small wound was almost infinitesimal and not the real reason she was enjoying the experience so much, though it did 'sweeten' things a little. No, the real reason Integra was enjoying herself so much was the feeling of power she was deriving from what was happening.

She had a vampire- one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet -practically kneeling before her, driven half mad by the smell and the taste of her blood... HER essence. Yet, despite the vampire's obvious hunger, Integra knew (knew for an absolute fact) that Seras would not dare take more than what was freely offered.

Integra had the strawberry-blonde vampire completely in her power, lustfully lapping at her finger, feeding off what she allowed... and _only _what she allowed. There was no greater testament to her strength, her power, her control and dominance than this. Any would-be 'slayer' with a silver lined sword, a stake and half a brain could kill a rogue vampire. But to keep one as a pet, to have it lick your fingers like an obedient puppy, THAT was an entirely different story.

Integra allowed her new pet another couple of seconds. She let the vampire's long, serpentine tongue play across and in between her fingers. She heard the creature moan again. And then, Integra slowly pulled her hand back.

A trail of mixed blood and saliva still connected Seras's mouth to her boss's hand. But then the trail snapped, and it was over. It was all over. Integra looked down and examined Seras's face. Some color had returned to the vampire, and she appeared healthier- stronger.

"That was one-hundred percent virgin blood, Police Girl... Tell me, do you feel better?"

The red faded from Seras's eyes, and they returned to their normal, bright blue. The vampire brought her hand up to the back of her neck and rubbed it nervously, as if somewhat embarrassed by what the two had just shared. "I... Um... That is... Th-thank you, Sir."

Integra turned around and began to walk away. "Get your weapons ready, Police Girl. We've lost communication with the Eagle... It's probably Millennium's doing."

"I- Yes, Sir!" Seras replied with vigor and fired off a quick salute- even though Integra's back was still turned and Seras knew her boss wouldn't see it. Then the fledgling looked over, saw the blood packet still lying on the table and scooped it up before running out of the room.

Integra grinned as the vampire passed her and the knight noticed the blood packet her servant was carrying. Both Walter and Alucard had previously tried (and failed) to get Seras to overcome her blood drinking phobia. Yet all it had taken was just a taste of the lady knight's essence to accomplish the task, and Integra felt rather proud of that fact.

(Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
